


The Beast Inside Us

by SammiMP



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMP/pseuds/SammiMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happens in 1992. To find the  meaning of life after a deadly revenage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我。我要感谢Don Bellisario创造了跨越数十年的友谊，而CBS让他们最终又一次汇合在同一个维度。  
> 有轻微的暴力、性暗示，有可能涉及到NOLA的【剧透】。Hurt & Angst.这里的故事发生在1992年左右。其实是Bromance，涉及NIS时期以及NCIS时期的剧情。  
> 停写同人有两年了，NCIS看了七八年了但是一直没写过，NOLA刚第一季，但是这个故事陷在我脑海里了，不写出来一定抓狂。坐等将来编剧打脸。  
> 写给朋友
> 
> P.S.: Just wish someday I'll have the leisure time to put this work in English.

从睡眠中清醒的一刹那，四分之一秒的空白后，他适应了眼前略为昏暗的环境。  
潮湿的、闷热的、逼仄的……耳边只有低沉的风扇声和若有若无的水滴声。  
有那么一瞬间他以为自己正漂浮在科威特的沙漠上——然后被窗外突然传来的玻璃碎裂声、汽车警报、狗叫和醉汉的呼喊拉回到了这块儿阴暗狭小，极其陌生却又有那么点熟悉的空间里。空气裹挟着无处不在的潮湿让他和被单纠缠在一起，他烦躁地从里面挣脱出来，大脑空白，肌肉酸胀。  
最好浴室还有足够的热水可用。

说实在的，他不知道，也不在乎自己到底在哪里，如何到达的。不管是身处肮脏的街角，喧闹燥热的酒吧，还是破旧的旅店。只有波本味儿已经成了最近他日益退化的感官所能感受到的唯一的东西，麻木又充满苦涩。似乎只有波本才能让他停止思考，停止时间。  
他习惯性地伸出手去摸索床边盛放着那种琥珀色液体的玻璃瓶子，却抓了个空。

“What the fuck……”

闪烁的霓虹灯不时地给整间屋子洒上一层柔和又迷幻的色彩，他睁大眼睛望向十指空空的地方，意外地发现最近总是被他随意甩在地上，沾满尘土、污渍和波本的衣物都清洗的干干净净，整整齐齐地叠放在床头。就连身上那洒满波本的灰色海军陆战队T恤也不见了，一件干净的白T恤取而代之。这间逼仄昏暗的屋子里虽然拥挤却井井有条，充满了家的味道，完全不是什么廉价肮脏的小旅馆的样子。他那浸泡在波本中太久的大脑只是呆呆地接受了眼前的一切，下意识地搜索着浴室和更多的波本，完全没有注意身旁躺椅上的人。  
就在他脚步不稳地踩在冰凉的地面上，开始怀疑这间也许只有十五平方的屋子里面到底有没有浴室时，门口有什么反光的东西吸引了他的目光。  
扔在墙角的背包上，端端正正的“N-I-S”。  
他盯着那三个字母，颤抖起来。

“Jethro？  
“你还好吗？”

*********  
地处墨西哥湾沿岸，歌舞升平的纽奥良是个让人乐不思蜀的地方。当Gibbs扶着烂醉如泥，刚朝天空中抛洒了半年薪津的队友，站在纽奥良某处阴暗荒凉的街角，为此而头痛不已时，偶然路过又打趣调侃他们的Pride就这么惹毛了两位海军陆战队员。一开始是互不顺眼的口角，后来是推搡，再然后是突然亮出警徽的NOPD警官Pride不顾抗议将他的队友扭着戴上手铐，准备扔进汽车后座，接着就是突如其来的子弹的呼啸声——  
Gibbs和Pride一起躲在被打成筛子的警车后，以及在急诊室陪同队友处理大大小小被玻璃碎片划伤的伤口、围观护士替Pride清理子弹擦伤，以及Pride因为要写枪械使用报告、车辆损毁报告、事故报告而对Gibbs表达强烈不满，但是又向NIS轻描淡写了Gibbs两人对这一事端的责任时，大概谁也没有想到这会是他们三十多年友谊的开始。  
“你个幸运的混蛋。(You lucky bastard.)” 事后，Pride是如此评价在凶杀率比天高的帮派肆虐地区一日“畅游”却毫发无损的Gibbs的。  
“你个倒霉的混球。”Gibbs大笑着把洒满糖霜的Beignet砸向某人簇新的制服。

*********  
得益于Pride还不想让已经习惯性酗酒的他暂时有什么剧烈的戒断反应，Gibbs拎着他的波本靠在副驾驶座上望着不断闪过的树林和倒映着晨光的密西西比河，看着潮湿的雾气像南方的温度一样随着太阳的升起而蒸腾起来，一言不发。他们两个之间，一向话多的Pride竟然也意外地保持着沉默，只是在指挥Gibbs坐进车里时，绷着脸扔给他一瓶波本和一句“不许吐在我车里”。  
Gibbs机械地坐在车里一口一口地灌着波本，机械地看着Pride停车、下车、将车里的东西搬走，机械地跟着Pride在炎热的晨光里走着，然后机械地在Pride的指挥下坐在阴影中，目光穿透了面前的老友，空荡荡地盯着远处。当那瓶波本见底时，Gibbs才像活人一样站起来，游荡着四处寻找下一瓶安慰剂。

然后发现自己不知何时被隔绝在了漂浮在密西西比河的一艘旧船上。

Gibbs暴躁地翻遍了整艘船，目光终于落在了Pride脸上。  
Pride毫无表情的脸分明写着一行清晰的大字——  
没有一滴波本。  
“别想着你可以游上岸，”Pride的目光似乎盯透了他，“这儿可是全州鳄鱼最多的河道。”  
“别想着跳下去一了百了，你知道我会跟着跳下去把你踢回船上，然后让你跟Linda解释为什么我又弄烂了一套衣服。”  
Gibbs的暴躁终于不可抑制地升级为狂躁，在炎热的阳光下将目光可及处，所有Pride搬上船的东西统统丢进了河里，瞬间吸引出平静河水下几只鳄鱼的哄抢，然后他一脸胜利的样子挑衅似地望向Pride。

——LEAVE ME ALONE.

Pride脸上混杂着失望和愤怒，还有一丝奇怪的恐惧和疏离感。  
“干得好，你可以饿着了。  
“我会知会河道管理局把罚单寄给你的。”  
Pride头也不回地重重摔上了舱房门，剩下Gibbs像一匹受伤被困的孤狼一样狂躁不安，并愤怒地发觉Pride不仅拿走了发动机钥匙，拆走了关键的零件，还把自己和电台都锁在了舱房里。  
Gibbs在舱外愤怒地咆哮着转来转去，在路易斯安那的阳光下汗流浃背，努力抵挡着一阵阵的眩晕和恶心感，胃里不停地抽搐。舱房里的Pride眼神严厉，面无表情地望着他。除非Gibbs铁定心思拆光船板，空手造出船桅和船帆来，或者干脆踹开舱门和Pride血战一场，否则他是一定要被困在这片宽阔的汪洋里了。

*********  
“我不该找Franks帮忙。”

夜间河水的冷气让在甲板上与戒断反应正闹别扭的Gibbs无精打采地侧躺着——据Gibbs多年后回忆，那感觉就像是收到了标注着“前妻”和“赡养费”的传票——直到Pride不知何时走近，将毯子抬手砸在他身上。

“更不该任你去墨西哥。”

Pride谨慎地和他保持着一定的距离，将几瓶饮用水从甲板上滑给他。  
昏暗的灯光从半掩着门的舱房里和窗户中照射出来，虽然只能映射出一小片光明便被大片的黑暗吞噬，留下有那么些惨淡和可怜的阴影，但还是成功地吸引了路易斯安那“引以为豪”的州“鸟”。成群的蚊子如狼似虎地旋转着扑打着窗框，此刻开始在他们周围聚集起来。

“我应该去保护Shannon和Kelly，而不是把她们交给别人。”

Pride下意识地错开了眼神，Gibbs感觉有什么绷紧的东西“嘭”地断开了。  
够了。  
下一秒Gibbs已经冲向Pride，把后者重重地摔在了甲板上，撞出一声闷响。  
“我不需要你的怜悯。”一字一顿，Gibbs握紧的拳头砸在了Pride旁的甲板上。  
然后就被一向能动手绝不动口的Pride一脚蹬了出去。  
再下一秒，纽奥良的夜空下，河水蒸腾的潮湿和闷热中，前海军陆战队员GySgt，现病休的海军陆战队员(aka无业游民)Leroy Jethro Gibbs终于和前NOPD警官，现NIS菜鸟探员Dwayne Cassius Pride扭打做一团。  
在挥舞过多次拳头，毫不客气地互相招呼过之后，卡得对方透不过气的两个人各自像溺水一样挣扎着从缠绕的四肢里解脱出来，互相甩开，气喘着、威胁般地瞪着对方。越来越多的蚊虫开始肆无忌惮地围攻着两个人，终于让他们在密集的火力攻击下不胜其扰的躲进舱房里。  
河面上星星点点地点缀着火红色的荧光，随着水波和缓的起伏着，似乎漂浮在墨色的背景上，像是一团团细碎的火焰，却透出无尽的凉意。如此，有种慑人心魄的美感。Gibbs靠在窗框上，透过窗外飞舞的蚊虫和玻璃上层层的水渍，盯着河水上荡漾的萤火发呆。身后，他的老友晃了晃脑袋，揉了揉和甲板亲密接触过的枕骨，扭灭汽灯，安静地带着眩晕感钻进甲板上已经预备好的睡袋里。  
大概沉默了有一个世纪那么久。只能听见河水的摩擦声和这艘旧船零件的吱嘎声，窗外蚊虫的嗡营，还有Gibbs身后某人规则的呼吸声。

“你知道，那东西再美，它也是鳄鱼的眼睛。”

“……”

“如果Linda和Shannon也在，你这混蛋会少挨很多拳。”

“……”

Pride无声地叹了一口气，目光从窗边沉默的背影旁移开，阖上双眼，试图在一场扭打带来的疼痛全面爆发之前，抓住那么一点珍贵的睡眠。  
他发誓他听见了一声坏笑，然后就是床铺上的填充枕头砸在了他的脸上。  
“……如果这对儿姐妹在的话……老天……你认真的？”  
两个人终于忍不住无奈地笑了起来。  
“嘛，的确，”Pride笑着将枕头对着Gibbs扔了回去，有点失望地看着对方幸运地躲开，然后揉了揉脸颊，“她们肯定会说，‘早就等着你们互殴的这天了，没想到你俩竟然让我们等了这么久’。”

“的确。”

“……Jethro……听着，我很抱歉……”

“哦，闭嘴吧你，”Gibbs背对着Pride在床上躺下，“睡你的觉去。”  
Pride静静地看着Gibbs舒服地躺在对一个人来说足够宽敞，对两个人来说挤得要命的床上放松下来。  
不是酩酊大醉的失去意识，而是从僵硬的姿势中放松下来。  
“嘿，Brother……如果真的是你陪着我的姑娘们(My girls)，我猜现在就是Linda和我一起喝波本了。  
“草，这种事发生在我身上就已经够糟糕了，我可不想把Linda也卷进来。  
“……该发生的事情总会发生，我很庆幸你没在那里。  
“There's really not much left for me to live for.  
“And I'm glad you are here, brother.”

*********  
“嘿！”  
纽奥良刺眼的晨光倾泻而下，Gibbs身上的毯子被人从头到脚一把掀开，某种柔软的织物砸在了他头上，引发了不满的抗议。  
“昨天你干了那么多‘好’事儿，”Pride咬牙切齿状居高临下地盯着他，“今天就不妨做点补偿吧。”  
说着Pride就将手里的工具箱“咣当”自由落体状砸在地上，让Gibbs顿时清醒不少，一脸无辜地盯着Pride扭头出了船舱。

“Asshole!”

“Bastard! Bite me!”

大清早对着对方的后脑勺竖中指，然后得到一个同样的回应……也难怪姑娘们每次都吐槽他俩在一起的时候就像两个荷尔蒙过剩，糟糕的青春期小屁孩儿。  
离开了酒精的帮忙，头痛不已又肌肉酸痛的Gibbs抓着Pride扔给他的毛巾和工具箱，不情愿地挪动到日光下，有点得意地倚在门口看着Dwayne Pride一瘸一拐，动作僵硬地挥动着长柄扫帚清理昨天那一场“Gibbs飓风”留下的满目狼藉。  
哦，得了，谁都知道Gibbs和Pride在一起的时候，会一起瞬间退化成让人头痛的小年轻。  
能管住他们的只有……

门口的盆子里盛放着清水，窗框上放着他惯用的香皂、牙刷和一杯(分明是玻璃罐头瓶)冒着热气的黑咖啡。Gibbs透过眼里的水幕盯着雾气蒙蒙，断成三块的镜子里自己那充血凹陷的双眼和下面的阴影、凌乱的络腮胡须，以及更加凌乱的头发。  
心里盘算着距离他的墨西哥一行大概有多久了——老天，那天之后的一切对他来说都是空白，虽然看起来并没有过去多久，但是一切感觉又那么遥远。  
“你看起来就和车祸现场没什么区别，别盯着自己那张脸了，还有好多活要干呢。”Pride没好气的声音从舱外传来。  
“知道了，老妈，”Gibbs转过头对着老友毫不客气地咆哮着，又低声到，“我看起来糟透了。(Like a crap.)”  
当Pride把最后一点支离破碎(aka认不出曾经是什么)的残骸收好时，Gibbs已经拎着工具箱和那杯咖啡开始敲敲打打了。Pride眯着眼睛盯着Gibbs沉默地忙碌着。  
这艘Pride家代代相传的破船竟然还能浮在水面上，简直是个他妈的奇迹。

“糟糕的咖啡。”

“糟糕个屁，你把我搬来的咖啡豆都喂鳄鱼了。只剩船舱里那速溶的破玩意，算你活该。”

“嘿，我帮你修这该死的船，你至少该感谢我。”

“在你把我家搞成那个样子之后，这点活儿分明是你应该做的。”

“嘿！”

Gibbs不满地瞪着Pride，直到对方认输似的无奈摊手。  
“别这么做。”手里的敲敲打打没停下。

“什么？”

“打探我。(Detect me.)”

“……鱼竿给你。干完这个，看你能抓点什么补偿吧。”一想到被Gibbs扔进河里的全部食材，Pride就心疼不已。不过好在他及时把淡水都塞进了舱底。  
半小时之后，Gibbs和Pride一起坐在船舷边瞪着自打下了饵就再没动静的鱼竿，端着盛满咖啡的玻璃“杯”和塑料盘子，拿着塑料安全餐叉，吃着不知道Pride从哪个角落里翻出来豆子和罐头做成的早餐。  
卖相一般，但味道很不错。  
“见鬼，我都快忘了你厨艺有多好了。”  
“也被困在这破船上十五年，你会做的就不只是牛排了。”Pride笑着摇头。  
“的确……老Pride最近怎么样？”  
“还能怎么样，他亲生的小兔崽子终于亲手把他丢进了监狱不是么。”Pride翻翻眼睛望了望天空。  
Gibbs默默地喝了一大口咖啡，余光瞟了瞟身边人似笑非笑时眼角突然浮现的皱纹。  
“……Jackson也许算不上是好父亲，但他是个好人，你个幸运的混蛋该记住这点，”Pride拍了拍他的肩膀，“等你打扫完这顿早午餐，把你那胡子擦干净，快点过来帮我修引擎。”  
“往上吐口水有用吗？没用的话就别让我去了。”Gibbs眯着眼睛斜望着站起身的Pride。  
“吐你个大头鬼！”

*********  
不得不承认这趟“难忘的密西西比漂流之旅”期间是Gibbs最近一段时间以来过得最安心的日子，尤其是有着天字第一号独立自理和居家过日子能力的Pride基本包办了一切事情时。Pride不急不忙地清洗修理发动机，Gibbs就四处寻找着可以修修补补的地方，找到一处就立刻雷厉风行发挥他的木工技艺。除此之外他俩每天在做的事情就是听着电台各种运动节目广播，以及互相分享人生里好玩或操蛋的经历。所以当Pride僵硬地在甲板上睡了四天，彻底修好引擎之后，Gibbs已经把每一颗钉子都敲打的整整齐齐，开始盘算下一步要在舱房里来次翻新扩建，换掉所有粘着胶布的玻璃，抛光打磨所有仪表盘，然后给这艘船从头到尾好好刷上一层油漆。  
那认真劲儿让Pride恍惚觉得他们可以去采购些捕鱼的渔具，直接开始打捞作业，日出而作日入而息了。  
“你没忘了我有多讨厌这里吧？”Pride抓了抓下巴上凌乱的胡茬(托Gibbs的福，除了一块香皂和两把牙刷，他们全套的洗漱用品正漂浮在密西西比的某个角落)，靠着睡袋坐在地板上望着正在安静喝咖啡的Gibbs。没有波本或啤酒的陪伴，他们对咖啡的消耗量急速膨胀，Gibbs简直是以咖啡代替饮用水的趋势。  
“这么说拉你入伙一起捕虾是不可能的了？”Gibbs蓝色的眼睛倒映着缓缓跃动的灯光，盯着Pride额头正中那缕显眼的白发。据Pride回忆，在他四岁的某天早上，脑袋上突然冒出那么一撮让家人误以为他蹭上了油漆的白头发，当清洗、剪掉都无效时，担心得要命的Mrs. Pride只从医生那里得到了“不知道这事什么情况，也无能为力”的答复——从此以后这简直成了他的标志性符号。Gibbs和他在一起的时候总是自觉不自觉地盯着它，让Pride更加深深地确定了果然“处女座都是有强迫症的”这一事实。

“啊啊，除非你保证从里到外把这里翻修一次。”Pride笑着点点头。  
“还免费提供最好的木料是吗？”Gibbs摇头道。  
“嘿，小心眼儿，除此之外所有的事情我来处理，现在这也是你的船了。”Pride大笑着抓起手边的毛巾砸了过去。  
Gibbs灵巧地躲开空中飞舞的织物，眨了眨眼睛一脸“服了你”的表情直摇头，眼神柔和。  
“嘿，告诉我，”Gibbs盯着Pride的眼睛，不想错过对方一丝一毫的表情变化，“墨西哥，现在，这中间发生了什么？”

Pride笑着摇了摇头。  
“除非我死了，否则我什么都不知道，你更什么都不必知道。”

“见鬼……”Gibbs望着眼前的老友，知道多说无益。。  
“我每天都失去她们一次，Pride。  
“每天我都会梦到她们，然后醒来发现她们再也不在这个世上了。  
“日日如此，还不如长睡不醒来得痛快。  
“Show me the way out, brother.  
“Cause I don't want be like this.”

Pride沉默地看着Gibbs把脸埋在手中，默默地上前捏了捏他的肩膀。

“Man, ” Gibbs双手抱着头，有些尴尬地望着面前的Pride，“你到底怎么办到的？总能让我把想法说出来。”

“Magic touch, remember?”Pride挤着眼睛拍拍他的肩膀，突然变戏法一样从甲板的夹层里翻出了一打啤酒来。  
“明早我说不定就会后悔让你看到它们，”Pride抬手抛给Gibbs一瓶，满意地看到对方吃惊的表情，“不过我想至少现在该庆祝下这破船重获新生的日子。”  
“To life.”

“……To life.”

*********  
数天前耗干体内的酒精后，身体再次摄入酒精的感觉很奇怪。明明只喝掉一瓶啤酒的Gibbs，清早醒来却有强烈的宿醉感。不过好在今天Pride没有像之前那样把他从熟睡中揪起来。  
“早上好啊，懒虫。” 映入眼帘的是Mike Franks叼着他的烟卷站在门口。  
Gibbs瞬间清醒了一大半。  
“我猜你们已经把该做的事情做完了，”Mike眨眨眼，拍了拍身边感慨着可惜完全没机会命令Gibbs学习做饭的Pride，打量了一下Gibbs的发量和胡须，“你看起来也糟透了，大兵。”  
“你出门前有照过镜子吗？”Gibbs笑着反问。  
Mike Franks的巴掌毫不客气地就在他的脑袋后面招呼了一下。  
“Gear up, Marine. 飞机不等人，我们还有路要赶。”

*********  
南瓜橙的小组办公区，周五的傍晚，Tony不时侧眼看看正在打电话的Gibbs，竖起耳朵想要八卦点什么。  
Gibbs接起电话时那句“Hello, my brother”简直是标志性的，不用猜都知道电话的另一头是NCIS纽奥良办公室的King。自从上次华盛顿和纽奥良办公室的联合行动之后，Boss和King之间的联络更加频繁了起来。Tony还从Abby那里打听到，King在邀请Gibbs他们去参加即将举办的Mardi Gras和随后的Jazz Fest。  
想到可以拿着Mardi Gras上收获的金色、紫色、绿色珠子在French Quarter大饱眼福，Tony就巴不得Boss赶快答应下来。

心情不错的Gibbs已经挂掉了电话，突然从座位上站起来，抓起大衣向电梯走去。  
“Boss，你去哪儿？”Tony闪烁着他圣伯纳犬般的狗狗眼。

“捕鱼。”

“你的木屋？”McGee好奇地探出头问到。

Gibbs微笑着头也不回地进了电梯。

“天，你们，” 不知何时出现的Abby正歪着头笑嘻嘻地趴在砖红色的隔板上，“Gibbs当然是去纽奥良了。他的船在那里。”

【Fin.】

 

有鉴于其实很多人没有看过或者没有追NOLA，有些细节在这里补充一下  
1\. timeline，Pride登场时Gibbs说的是俩人认识30年了，性命相交。也就是说这俩人在80年代认识的。82年老狐狸和Shannon结婚，84年有了Kelly，92年加入NIS。80年代Pride先是纽奥良的警察，然后加入NIS在纽奥良开了分店，91年Pride和Linda结的婚。根据NCIS1118-1119的情节，Pride和Gibbs成为Fed Five的成员，两只菜鸟。  
2\. Pride父亲的情节参见NOLA109  
3\. 91年年初Shannon和Kelly逝世，Gibbs在沙漠风暴行动中受伤返回美国。92年Gibbs大仇得报后加入NIS成为探员。


End file.
